


Lions, Boys, and Murder?

by Horitsu_Uriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is their manager, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hotel/Resort, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Investigations, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a private investigator, Keith just wants to close the case, Lance and the others are popstars, Lance wants to flirt, Lotor Is the manager, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Zarkon comes later, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horitsu_Uriel/pseuds/Horitsu_Uriel
Summary: The beautiful secluded hotel of Sunset Plains holds a secret.Lance McClain has a seemingly perfect life as part of the world famous band Voltron with his friends; Pidge, Shiro, Allura, and Hunk. When they take a trip with their manager, Coran, to a grand hotel in the Colorado Mountains they think they'll have a fun and/or boring vacation.At first the people of Sunset Plains are welcoming and delighted to have them as guests. Lance is intrigued by the intelligent and intense private investigator, Keith Kogane. However, after Lance tails him to discover why he's there at the hotel, he finds himself in a web of murder, betrayal, and revenge.





	1. Welcome to Sunset Plains

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron fanfiction! It'll be Klance and I haven't decided whether it's going to be a slow burn or a little speed up.

"Jesus Lance! That hurts!"

"Come on! I know you can take it." Lance said with a wink.

"But it stings!" Pidge grunted. Lance laughed as he shoved her shoulder. He then turned up the music and put on his best smirk as she desperately covered her ears and jumped up from her seat. "Screw this! You win Lance! Now turn off that noise!"

Lance's arms flung into the air and he smiled triumphantly. "I am more tolerant than any of you." He waved his finger across the rest of the team as they held pillows over their ears.

Pidge scowled. "Turn it off you-!"

Lance playfully kicked her shin. "Watch your mouth!"

"You son of-" She lunged at him but Lance was a bit faster than her. He quickly turned the music up and covered his ears as the noise filled the bus. She completely missed him with her would be tackle and fell to the floor. 

Lance began to do a victory dance when he spotted hunk quietly curled up in a corner. He was rocking back and forth, as he whined to himself. He then snapped and threw his pillow at Lance's face. "Damn it Lance! Turn it off! You won already!"

Lance ducked and the pillow flew right over his head. He then looked over at Shiro who was now calmly looking out the window with Allura sitting on his lap reading a book. "They're fine." He pointed out.

"That's because they have earmuffs!" Pidge screamed.

Lance's smirk grew and was replaced with a mischievous smile. He turned the music up even more. "Say Lancey Lance is the best and is the most important member of the band—and that I am the handsomest knight in all the realm."

The bus stopped suddenly, throwing Lance off balance he fell to the floor. They and all turned to look at their bus driver, Coran, as he got up from his seat and stormed over to Lance. He twisted the tip of his long mustache before snatched the new speakers from Lance's hands and opened the door. He then promptly tossed it out. “Good riddance.”

Lance's mouth hangs open as he scowled at the middle age man with amazing facial hair. The others however sighed happily and cheered their supervisor. Coran bowed before he sat back down in his seat and continued to drive.

"Thank God!" Pidge praised before she jumped onto Lance's chest and brutally smacked his head with a pillow over and over again. He laughed and easily pushed the short tomboy off of him just as Hunk was about to unload a salvo of stuffed animals he had brought. Lance laughed as they smacked into each other and fell onto a pile of stuffed lions. Shiro walked over to Lance and offered a hand while Pidge and Hunk started to argue in the background. Lance laughed and accepted Shiro's help as the older boy punched his arm.

"So Lance…” Shiro started to say as he took off his ear muffs and gave Lance a look of concern. “Are you sure you're okay? You don't think it's too soon for you to be out and about?"

Lance's smile dropped but he quickly replaced it with a smirk. "I'm fine... I just want to relax and hopefully forget." 

A week ago Lance and his long time girlfriend decided to take a break. She was the one who actually called things off. Saying that she couldn't stand his insecurities. Of course he screwed things up and left on a bad note simply because he doesn't want to admit she was right. He regrets it. Because now he's never felt so… abandoned. But he has his bandmates, his team. Although none of them could ever fill his need for a certain type of affection that's hard to come by. He still loves her even though she was always picking at every little thing he supposedly done wrong. He can put up with it just as long as she loves him. But he wonders if they truly love each other...

"Well we could get some strippers?" Pidge said as she got Hunk into a headlock. 

Shiro decided this was a good time to play dad. "We will do no such thing!" His piercing dark gray eyes burrowed into them. 

Pidge held her hands up and slid down Hunks back. She quickly walked away and grabbed her laptop. "It was just a suggestion, besides what else is there to do?"

"We are here because of you two." Hunk pointed between Shiro and Allura.

Allura pouted. "It wasn't my fault he left the door unlocked!" Shrio blushed fiercely and his dad authority shattered to a thousand pieces.

“You guys were lucky that the photo the fan took was not in focus." Pidge said as she pulled up the picture on her laptop. Shiro was quick to snatch it away and close the tab.

"Isn't that kinda weird?" Lance puzzled.

Shiro groaned and turned to look at him. "What Lance." He grumbled, frustrated and stressed. 

Lance folded his arms across his chest. "Why are the pictures people take of secret stuff always so... blurry?"

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked.

Lance began to stroke his chin. "Like when people take pictures of Bigfoot or UFOs, they are always so blurry?"

"I know what you mean! This day in age you would think people could get better pictures. It's a conundrum" Pidge as she grabbed her laptop and scurried away.

"Yeah especially with that live photo thingy." Allura said as she petted Shiro's hair. He tried his best to keep a straight face but he never could with her.

Shrio looked down at his feet, completely embarrassed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I was just pondering a question." Lance said.

"Wasting our time again Lance?"

"We have plenty of time since we are young!"

"You are turning eighteen in a few months." He pointed out.

Lance slumped in his seat and turned to look out the window. "I know but I'm still in my prime."

"Say that all you want Lancey but there comes a time when we all need to grow up."

What he said burned Lance's ears. Grow up? What for? Just to get a boring old job and work myself to death? No I won't go out like that. I want to leave a mark, make people know who I am by doing what I love. 

Music.

Shiro sighed. "I'm sorry Lance, I know how much you hate getting older."

Lance smiled sadly at him and Shiro visibly cringed in regret for what he had said. "It's alright… I mean we aren't the same kids from two years ago."

Those were the days. After they posted their first video on YouTube, their band Voltron were in a crazy whirlwind with signing onto a label, tours, record deals, and events, pulling all nighters with movies, goofing around before a big show. Lance loved those days because it made him feel young, alive and important. He was going to be eighteen soon and the responsibility of life was finally catching up to him. But in the good old days all his worries flew out the window. As the years came and went he began to realize they were reaching the end, or the beginning of the end, of Voltron. Soon they will have to look for real careers or become solo artist. He hadn't thought that far, not really preparing for the loneliness and he know that he isn't the best singer out of the team.

The others have already made plans. Shiro and Allura invested in land and saved most of their money in the banks. Shiro always the responsible one, making sure he had a safety net. Allura was saving up just in case her father found out about her and Shiro. He would cut her off from their estate if he found she wasn't with the man he planned to have her marry. Lance doesn't quite know what Pidge and Hunk were planning. Pidge always plays her financial situation close to the chest, while he thinks Hunk will probably open up a restaurant.

Lance smiled and happily jumped up and down in his seat. "Do you guys remember our first real concert?" They all chuckled and whispered an adoring yeah as they all glanced at each other. "I have to admit I was nervous… but then I was as cool like ice when we all stood next to each other."

Pidge nodded and sighed at the memory. "I remember the rush and happiness when we first performed in the fall festival back home. That moment I knew we were a family." They all laughed and cooed as she began to cry a little.

"Yeah I don't know how my life would have been without you guys. Most likely better." Lance joked.

Shiro chuckled softly at him and grabbed his hand. He signaled with his eyes that he wanted the other to do the same. So they all sat in a very irregular circle facing each other. Shiro glanced at all of them and sighed. "I love you guys, I really do."

"We love you too Dad." The rest of them said as they tackled a very sentimental Shiro to the ground and dog piled on top of him. 

They stayed like that for awhile, content with being like this forever. Remembering their tough and amazing times together. Their ups and downs. It didn't matter what they were because they all shared them together. 

Allura and Shiro's relationship was such a memory. They didn't hit it off at first, much to everyone's surprise. They were both leaders and came from very different worlds. Over time they grew into the fine couple they are today, with a little help from Allura. They knew each other inside and out and nothing could ever replace or break what they have. Not even Allura’s father.

The bus stopped and Coran announced, "We're here Lions." 

They all sighed with relief and quickly untangled themselves as they quickly got their luggage together. They've been in this metal box for hours and were becoming restless. They decided to spend their free time somewhere with privacy, the Colorado mountains to be exact. Unfortunately the resort Coran booked for them is located far from any cities with an airport. They had to rent a bus so Coran could take them high into the mountains to reach their home for the winter. On the bright side they didn't have to go through a snowstorm. It happened the week before and Lance was so glad they missed their first flight. Otherwise they would have died from hypothermia or frostbite. 

Yeah no thank you, Lance thought, I'd rather die from a snake bite. On second thought, I'd rather not die at all. 

They all hurried out of the bus and onto the curb and said thanks to Coran. He responded with a showy wave before he closed the doors and drove off to park the bus somewhere. They turned around and all gasped in astonishment at the huge hotel building. It looked old but somehow new at the same time with the Gothic architecture and warm color of the paint. It stretched up high into the sky almost blocking out the sun. On the roof were small statues of angels that looked like they were descending from heaven. The building was also very wide, long enough to fit two shopping centers. To the right of the building you can see the rest of the mountains extending outwards with many people skiing and snowboarding happily down its side. On the left a crowd was making their way down a path to what looked like a small village further down the hill they were on. As they stood there awestruck, they didn't notice that a man in a suit and a few workers had stepped through the ornate doors. 

"Hello there!" The suit said as the workers, against their protest, took their bags inside. "I'm Lotor, the proud owner of Sunset Plains Resort." His piercing blue eyes scanned over them. He squeezed each or their hands with strength he probably forgot he has.

Lance stared blankly at him as he slowly said, "Sunset Plains...?" Then his eyes widen in realization and he started to laugh as his face turned red. "I-Its a joke! I get it!" 

"Shut it Lance." Shiro scolded the bronze skinned boy as he sent Lotor an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for my friend Lotor, we've been cooped up for a while and I think he lost his mannerisms." He smacked Lance upside the back of his head when he he didn't stop laughing like a lunatic. Pidge started to giggle at the sight along with Hunk and Allura but they immediately held it in when Shiro glared at them. 

Lotor raised an eyebrow then grinned at them. "Oh it's alright Mr. Shirogane, you are our honored guests and I can see how ironic our name is."

"No, no, no, you and your employees don't need to put up with us-"

Shiro went on with the mutual stroke fest of politeness and Lance soon became bored as they walked inside. He blocked out everything they said and followed them blindly into the lobby. During the brief tour Lance found himself in a hallway with many rooms on either side and something caught his eye, or rather someone. A young man with dark hair in a… Mullet? Seriously? Lance asked himself. Anyway, Mullet Boy had just walked out from a room they passed earlier and was writing away on a little brown leather notepad in his hands. He was facing away from Lance as he turned back to examine the door of the room he came out of. He couldn't see what Mullet was looking at but it must have been important because he quickly jotted something down. His head then snapped up and he slowly turned around and looked right at Lance. 

Lance's eyes widen in surprise and his breath hitched. The guy actually looked cute even with his mullet, that Lance secretly wish he could run his fingers through. With his soft milky skin and bright blue grey eyes staring at him… boredly. Lance narrowed his eyes. Why was he looking at me like that? Like I'm not that interesting to look at? I'm hot right? Lance asked himself as the guy tilted his head to the side. Lance tried his hardest to hold his glare for all of ten seconds when Mullet's attention turned towards the room across the way. He knocked on the door and when a old woman answered he began asking her questions and recording her words into ink on his little book.

"Mr. Lotor." Lance said to gain the owner's attention. 

He stopped talking about how this place used to be a fort during some war to look at Lance. "Yes Mr. McClain?" 

"Please call me Lance." He visibly shuddered, he never liked it when he's called Mr. McClain, it makes me feel old. "Who is that over there? Mr. Mullet?" He asked as he subtly nudge his head in the direction of the guy. 

Lance was curious because the stranger didn't look like he worked here, he wasn't wearing a uniform. He also seemed more than a simple guest, going around door to door asking questions and taking notes. Maybe he's doing a survey? Lotor’s face tensed up as his eyes landed on Mullet. He then looked at the others and to the worker next to him who had visibly started shaking in his boots. 

Lotor gulped and leaned in as he said in a low whisper, "I'm not going to lie to you boys. You all seem like a good group who wouldn't start trouble and with that being said… there have been some incidents here at Sunset Plains."

"What kind of incidents?" Pidge asked instantly as they glanced back at the guy.

Lotor's eyes flashed to Pidge as she almost jumped ten feet in the air from the intense stare. "Incidents… and I assure you all that none of you are in any kind of danger." He sighed and straighten his back, the friendly smile appearing on his face again. "As for him, the shareholders wanted a discrete investigation into these… minor incidents so no one can claim that we didn't do our due diligence."

"So he's some kind of private investigator!?" Pidge asked without holding back her excitement. She loves that stuff. She reads all kinds of books about men and women outside of the law bringing justice. How they use their skills to take down evil and rescue damsels in distress. 

Lotor's eyes widened as did his smile. "Yes! You can call him that!" He was excited but then lowered his voice and stared at all of them. "However, I do not want any of you to speak to him…” He stared right at Lance, “If you can."

"You have our promise that we will not interfere or speak of anything going on here." Shiro said as he gave all of his bandmates a pointed look. He turned to Lotor and gave him the same look. "Unless it's a real problem and there's reasonable concern."

Lotor nodded and motioned them to move along. "Of course! Now I should show you boys to your rooms."

As they walked down the rest of the hallway towards the elevator at the end, Lance looked back over his shoulder. Mullet was still there, going door to door asking those who answered questions. He wonders if he even cared that the resort owners wanted to keep his investigation on the down low. Lance is sure one of those guests he questioned would talk. He knows how people can spread ridiculous rumors. He must be one of those investigators who don't give a damn and does what needs to be done. Lance's chest fluttered, my kind of guy. 

He seems too young to be a private investigator, aren't they usually retired cops? Not that Lance met many or any at all. He just doesn't look like a hardened detective with his black jeans and cropped white and red jacket. He almost looked emo in Lance's opinion, with all the black and red.

So as they filled the elevator, Lance continued to watch Mullet scribble away in his notepad. His head snapped up again and this time as he looked directly at Lance he glared and then... winked. Lance smiled a stupid smile and winked back as the doors slide together and Mullet turned around to walk towards the lobby. 

I guess this little vacation won't be so boring after all.


	2. The Grind of Investigating a Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith questions residents about the night a man was murdered. He gains valuable information that will shape his investigation. However, he feels like he's being followed.

Dark blue eyes. Short brown hair. Brown smooth skin.

Tall and lean. Smirks and glares. Blushes a lot too. 

These observations bombarded Keith's thoughts, distracting him from his current task. Stop! They didn't go away, but at least they silenced a bit. He has no idea where they were coming from. He doesn't remember interviewing anyone the other day that matches this description. He had just gotten up this morning to continue his investigation and hasn't met anyone like that. Must be a combination of his dreams, the past twenty four hours, and whatever he ate last night before dozing off. So whatever it was it's not important.

He looked down at his gloved hands. One holding his leather bound notebook and the other, a pen. He was was hastily writing over the old paper. He then looked up at a person in front of him. Old, not granny old but possibly most likely forty something. He then freshened up his mind by quickly reading his notes.

__________

Case #: 287  
Subject: Interview with Mrs. Swanson, room 157.

Heard noises out in the hall on the night the body was discovered. Room is directly below the victim’s and a few doors down from a stairwell that connects the first level to the other floors.  
__________

“So did you happen to take a peak?” Keith asked as he quickly looked down the hall to his right. He spotted the blur of a person ducking back behind another hallway while a short boy with glasses had his head poking out. Then a hand reached and quickly pulled him back. Strange, Keith thought, but unimportant.

The woman fervently shook her head. “No no no! I don't want to get involved.” She then went to close the door but Keith immediately blocked it with his foot.  
He knew she was hiding something and he wasn't about to give up so easily. “Look... I understand if you're afraid. Most people wouldn't even open the door, but you did. Now that tells me you won't let cowardness turn you from doing what's right.” He could see that his words where resonating with her good hearted nature. But she was still putting pressure on the door and Keith's toes were starting to hurt. She just needs an extra push or he'll just kick the door open. “You have a son right? Grandchildren?” The way she looked down as she eased up on the door told him everything. “You wouldn't let their killer go. You wouldn't forgive the person who didn't share information that might have put the one responsible behind bars. No matter how small, everything counts.”

A tear fell to the floor as the woman nodded. She opened the door and let Keith into her room. They both stood in the doorway as she wiped her face and shared her information. “I did open my door after the noises stopped. I saw a bloody knife on the floor.”

“Did you take it?”

She shook her head and sighed. “No… I should have. It was gone when I checked in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Keith turned around and walked out into the hallway. “You're help is greatly appreciated.” Before she closed her door Keith had to ask her one last question, “What did the blade look like?”

“It was small. Like a razor.” Her door then clicked shut.

Keith stood there for a moment as he wrote down this new information. He then flipped to the front of his notebook to a section he titled “Important Notes”. There he wrote about the razor and flipped the page over to the next section, “The Crime Scene”. As he read it over his mind clicked and he hastily wrote.

__________

The victim knew the perp or at least was comfortable around them. The perp had to get close with a blade as short as a razor. And the lack of defensive wounds on the vic also supports this. His attack came out of the blue. The room is a mess but that could've been staged, I don't trust the manager.  
__________

Keith completely crossed out his last note about the staging and his distrust. He wouldn't want the client to find out he's a suspect. Keith wonders why his handler, Thace, agreed to send him on this investigation with a client who seems to have this problem every so often. He shouldn't question his superior, even though he's the one out in the field dealing with the dark side of humanity. But they earned their way up the ranks of their organization. Keith still has a long way to go.

He cleared his head and took a stepped forward. He took a quick scan of the hallway with his eyes and noticed a faint stain in the carpet. He walked closer and knelt down. He brought his face closer, examining the faded red droplets. Who tried to clean this up? Keith thought, his mind wandering over dozens of scenarios. It could be a inside job? The stain was cleaned pretty good and only the cleaning people know of this secret art. That means the killer works here or knows someone who would clean up after them.

“Interesting…” Keith mumbled as he stood back up and recorded his thoughts in his journal. He capped his pen and closed the small book. He popped open the satchel on the left side of his hip and deposited his items there. His stomach then grumbled with a vengeance, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. “I keep forgetting to eat. Too bad Thace isn't in my ear to remind me.”

Keith found his way to the cafeteria where they were serving an all you can eat around the world buffet. He kept his eyes straight ahead as he walked into the line. He found himself behind a rather large fellow who couldn't tear his eyes away from the chief preparing all kinds of food.

“Wow he's so cool!” The large guy said with a twinkle in his eye. “He's preparing a cuttlefish like it was pigs in a blanket! No effort at all!” The big guy cheered. He extended his arms wide and accidentally brushed his elbow against the top of Keith's hair. “Oh hey sorry! I didn't see you there!”

Keith kept quiet and just responded with a small “it's fine” nod.

“Are you one of those silent types?” The guy asked as the lined moved forward and he grabbed a plate. He handed it back to Keith, surprising him, and then got one for himself. “That's cool! All my friends do is talk. Except for Shiro and Allura who just get lost in each others eyes. I'm Hunk by the way.”

Keith softened his stern face a bit and shook the hand this Hunk had offered him. “Keith.”

“Hello Keith.” Hunk tried to fit as much of the diverse food his plate could handle. “Oh wait we aren't supposed to talk to you.”

Keith raised an eyebrow as he put sushi and enchiladas on his plate. Does this Hunk know who I am? That's impossible. Does he know why I'm here? Who told him about me?

“I mean the manager told us about your investigation into some incidents.” Hunk said while making air quotations around the word incidents. “He told us to leave you alone so you can work in peace. Shiro will be upset that I talked to you.”

“I'm going to assume the two who have been following me all morning are with you?” Keith asked curtly as he walked out of the line and looked at the entrance to the cafeteria. He wasn't surprised to see two heads peeking out.

Hunk stopped to look and he sighed as the two heads jolted and hid. “That's Pidge and Lance.” He tsked as he walked towards a table with a couple and an older man sitting there. “I wondered where they went. Anyway it was nice to meet you mysterious emo dude, but I gotta go and leave you alone.”

Keith let the emo thing slide as he turned towards the entrance. The heads hadn't popped up again but he was sure they were still there. He hurried his way to where they were hiding and was surprised to find… nothing. Keith shrugged as he turned back around and found himself an empty table in the back where he can eat in peace.

He was too distracted with his thoughts on the case and the delicious food in his mouth to notice two pairs of eyes watching him closely. One with admiration for a personal hero and the other was curious and confused. Then a third pair watched all of them with nothing but hate.

……

Keith found himself in the large lobby of the hotel after his dinner for breakfast meal. He was sitting on a bench facing the many people going about their day. He was going through his notes as he snacked on an egg roll, brainstorming about the crime. 

A man was murdered, he started as he rolled his eyes at himself, no shit. He was killed in his room. Number 257. The crime scene was obviously staged to look like there was a struggle. So the killer was either clever enough to try and cover their tracks or had help to cover their tracks. Also the victim had no defensive wounds. No bruising on his knuckles or cuts anywhere on his body. The door to the room also didn't look like it was forced opened which further solidify Keith's theory that the vic knew the perp or perps.

His interviews with everyone on the first, second, and third floor came up with some useful information. Well those who were willing to talk and he's not sure management would like him talking to all their residents about their unsavory accident. They had to keep things under wraps but they have yet to say anything to him. Not yet anyways. A lead he got from the door to door patrol was that the murder weapon could be a razor. It's gone missing and blood was clearly cleaned by someone with access to high quality cleaning supplies.

Keith's head hurts as he thought about what he should do next. He had four theories going on. Two with one killer and two where the killer has an accomplice. If the perp was working alone they could be a woman. The victim was a married man and came here alone with his room booked for the month. So it wasn't much of a stretch to think he was meeting someone he's not supposed to. 

They could have gotten into a argument over his commitment or about leaving his wife and she snapped. If it was a woman then they could have met at the bar or they probably checked in at the same time. But this theory leaves the razor’s disappearance unanswered. 

It could have been picked up by accident by one of the cleaning people, Keith thought as wrote his theories down in his journal. However, they should have reported a bloody sharp object to management. This is starting to worry Keith, the last thing he needs is an “involved client”. He will have keep an eye out for them. He doesn't want a repeat of case #159.

The other theory is that a cleaning person did it and they dropped the weapon by accident when they escaped the scene of the crime. They would have to come back to that hallway early in the morning to clean out the stain. This means that he should check in on the staff, see what they know, and get a copy of the shifts. Hopefully he will find the razor, but he's fairly certain it's probably on the next trash truck to the landfill. Who knows! Maybe the killer kept it as a trophy and all he has to do is find it.

The theories with accomplices are basically the same. A woman… maybe it could have been a man? Keith thought. In his experience with crimes of passion older married men tend to have affairs with other men. He should figure out if this guy had any social media accounts. Good news is that he managed to find the vic’s phone tucked away in the bed frame. Bad news is that the device is locked and his communications with Thace at this altitude is currently in a sense… trash. So he has to find another way to hack the phone.

Moving on… A woman or a man is working with someone on the inside. Could be a cleaning person the wooed or someone from management they wooed to order the clean up and staging. So that means he'll have to snoop around the top floor where management is located. That'll be a challenge since the first time he was there he could easily see that they had top notch security. Tiny cameras, motion sensors, fingerprint scanner, the whole nine yards. They didn't even try to hide it which only made Keith think that they were involved in some way or had secrets worth finding out.

Keith scratched the back of his head, trying to filter out the most important information out of his five pages of note. He then hummed and nodded his head confidently as he flipped to another page. He titled it “leads” and began to make a list.

__________

Find the murder weapon (Hopefully? Maybe? probably not)  
Check on the cleaning staff?  
Get a copy of their shifts. See who was supposed to be in that hallway.  
See if anyone saw anything at the bar and check the sign in sheet.  
Figure out a way to hack the vic’s phone.  
Infiltrate management.  
__________

Keith capped his pen and tore the page out. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket as he stood up. He immediately regretted it because he felt something hard his the top of his head. He grunted as he stumbled forward a bit and heard someone behind him yelp. He turned around with his hand caressing the spot on his head where white hot pain radiated. 

Great there's a spot, Keith glared at the boy lying unconscious on the floor with a bloody nose. Then he heard a small boy yell Lance as they rushed to guy’s side. The boy cradled who Keith assumed was Lance in his arms and…

Dark blue eyes. Short brown hair. Brown smooth skin. Tall and lean…

Keith shook his head, “What the hell?!”


	3. Sneaky Sneak Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge spy on the intriguing stranger.

“Lance…” Pidge whispered as she opened the door to Lance's room. She paused as she took in the scenery, a complete mess. “Animal.” She growled lowly as she entered the room. It took her a few minutes to guide herself through this hellscape of clothes, trash, and pillows till she made it to where Lance was. “How did he do all this?” She asked herself as she approached the bed. “We were only here for a few hours…” 

Pidge tiptoed to the head of the bed and took the cover off of to only find Lance's feet greeting her. She rolled her eyes and stomped to the foot of the bed. She pulls the covers back to see Lance's face. He was fast asleep with drool all over the sheets. She poked his forehead repeatedly and whispered, “Lance!” till he grumbled and lifted his head to glare at her.

“What... do you want Pidge…” Lance said in between yawns. He then looked to the clock on the bedside table and glared at her ten times harder, because it was five o'clock in the morning.

“Earth to Lance. Do you even remember where you're at?” Pidge asked.

“Um…” Lance's brain seemed to be turning, which is a surprise to Pidge, as he leaned up on his elbows. He’s more awake now, rubbing the crust from his eyes, as he's starting to remember. “Oh! Yeah! We're on vacation.”

“...and?” Pidge asked with a raised eyebrow. Lance stared blankly at her as he whipped the remaining drool on the sleeve of his pajama shirt. Gross, Pidge thought as she shuddered from disgust. “You told me to wake you up early so we can sneak out and spy on that guy. Mullet?”

Lance's eyes widened and he quickly pushed himself up off his bed and tripped to his suitcase with the remaining clothes he hasn't went through late last night. Pidge smirked knowingly at the soft smile on his face and the faint red coloring to his cheeks. Lance however, didn't notice that he looked like a love sick teen getting ready for a first date as he ruffled through his clothes. He did notice the look Pidge gave him when he finally got his go to outfit on.

“What are you looking at?” Lance asked as he slipped on his big army green jacket. Pidge just smirked at him as she strolled to the door, opened it and waited out in the hallway. He pouted as he put on his shoes and walked up to her side. “Hello! Did you hear-”

Next thing Lance knew Pidge had jumped up in the air to smack her hand over his mouth and pulled him down to her level. “Can you keep your mouth shut so we can successfully sneak out before Shiro and Allura finds us?”

Lance made a gesture like he locked his mouth and threw away the key. Pidge rolled her eyes as she adjusted her backpack strap that was falling off of her shoulder. She then removed her hand and squatted down close to the floor. Lance did the same and followed her as they sneaked like ninjas through the hallways of the resort. It took them some time but they did manage to find Mullet on the first floor. Lance wondered how Pidge knew Mullet was awake at this time and that he was on this floor. He could never understand how smart she is.

“So what do you think he's doing?” Lance asked as they peeked around the corner. They had watched him talk to many people over the past two hours. Lance still had no idea what this guy is investigating. He couldn't get close enough to over hear without the risk of getting caught.

Pidge hummed as she eyed Mullet closely. Lance followed her gaze to see that Mullet was constantly writing in a small journal. “I think he's interviewing the residents… But I have a feeling we can get more info from that journal.”

“How are we supposed to get it?” Lance asked never taking his eyes off the boy in the black jeans, charcoal suit vest, and flower printed tie. Huh, same kind of outfit as the other day. Good thing he was (not) admiring the way Mullet’s hair actually frames his face perfectly to notice that he was turning to look in their direction. Lance yelped and he ducked behind the wall. He squealed even more when he saw that Pidge hadn't move. He reached his arm around and pulled her back. “I think he saw us!”

“I don't think he cares.” Pidge grumbled as she peeked her head out again. “He had this uninterested look on his face… Oh he's gone.”

“What!?” Lance whispered yelled as he jumped up to lean on top of Pidge's head. His heart fell when he found out Pidge was telling the truth. “Where did he go? Did we lose him?”

Pidge growled from below him, “Get. Off. Me.”

“Huh? What?” Lance asked as he looked down at Pidge's frustrated face under his arm. He then smiled at her as he backed away slowly. “Oh sorry Pidge.”

“If you do that again one more time,” Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose and then crossed her arms, “I'm going to punch your knee!”

Lance raised his hands up in defense. “Jeez I said I was sorry!”

He could tell she was about to tear him a new one but instead she told him to shut up. “Look! He's back.”

They both slowly peered and sure enough Mr. Mullet was back in the hallway writing away in his journal. Lance found the way Mullet would arch one of his eyebrows as he lightly bit his bottom lip mesmerizing. He then found himself staring at Mullet's lips and thoughts exploded in his head. Lance felt his cheeks heat up and his stomach did a sudden flip. 

“H-he’s kinda cute right?” Lance managed to stutter as his eyes wandered to take in all of Mr. Mullet. His cheeks never losing a faint tint of red.

Pidge narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to watch Mullet kneel down and touch the carpet floor. “The last thing we need is for you to start flirting with your awful pickup lines.”

“Hey! My pickup lines are the latest and greatest in the art of seduction!”

“Late is right.” Pidge snickered as Lance struggled for a comeback. “Looks like he found something interesting on the floor.”

Lance pouted and crossed his arms as he looked back down the hallway. Mullet was intensely staring at something on the floor as he stood up and continued to write in that journal of his. Lance wants to know what else is in there. He knows it probably has details about what's secretly going on here and anything like that would help with his current boredom. Also he hopes that Mullet might keep some personal stuff there to… so he can you know… understand him more. That is if they hit it off. Wait-

“Lance. Lance!”

Lance shook his head and focused on Pidge who had a smug look on her face. “Wha?”

“We need to move now or we're going to lose him.” Pidge didn't give him a chance to process what her look meant because she quickly rolled away from the wall they were hiding behind. She continued to sneak down the hall like they did earlier and Lance followed her lead again. Not forgetting to do the barrel roll as well.

……….

“Hunk is talking to him?” Lance asked as he skillfully slide next to Pidge who was stalking behind a column. 

They managed to follow Mullet to the dinning hall of the resort without getting noticed. Well they did get sideways glances from residents but they could hardly care what they thought. Lance swears to Pidge that he thought Mullet knew they were following him. His stance had changed and he was sort of speed walking. Pidge told him that it was all in his ego bobblehead of a head.

“Can you read their lips Pidge? I can't see anything from here.” Lance squinted as hard as he could but their mouths were just rapidly moving blurs to him. Although he thinks Hunk was just talking to himself since all Mullet had done so far was nod.

Pidge lean a bit forward, pushing her glasses closer to her eyes, “Well I can barely see too but I'm pretty sure Hunk is talking about the food.”

“Mmmm,” Lance purred as he looked at the amazing buffet. “I can smell it from here and it smells amazing.” His eyes then flashed to Mullet's plate and he grabbed at his chest. “He picked enchiladas! A man after my heart!”

“This is no time for you to develop a crush Lance.” Pidge smacked the back of Lance's head and ignored his whining afterwards. “We need to figure out a way to get that journal.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at her, “I thought you admire him as your hero.”

“I do.” Pidge looked at Lance, missing Hunk and Mullet spotting them.

“So why all this sneaking around and plotting to steal from him?”

Pidge shrugged, “Maybe he'll be impressed that we were able to-oh no I think he spotted us.”

They then heard heavy footsteps approaching them. Pidge jumped backed and rolled behind a column further away. Lance sighed and just ran to hide behind a plant. He used his hands to spread the plant a little so he can peak. Lance held his breath as the footsteps halted in front of him. He could see Mullet, just a foot away, holding his tray of food as his purplish eyes scanned the extended hallway. Purple? Lance hadn't noticed that his heart was beating incredibly fast in his chest. It could pop out any moment and chase Mullet down. He was about to let his breath go and reveal his position when Mullet turned on his heels and returned to the cafeteria.

Lance sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead, “What the hell is going on with me?”

……….

Lance found out two things about Mullet. One, he likes to be alone. Two, he looks good brooding.

Pidge and Lance watched from behind a conveniently placed bush right behind the bench Mullet was sitting on. Mullet has been there for about an hour writing in his journal and stopping to think for a bit and back to writing again. His routine almost put Lance to sleep but he forced himself awake to watch Mullet work. Pidge was also watching quietly but she was growing impatient.

“Hey Lance.” She whispered.

“Yeah buddy?”

“Go see what he's writing.”

Lance stiffened, “What?”

“Go sneak up on him and see what he's writing.” Pidge smirked at the look Lance had on his face.

“Um…” Lance looked through the bush to Mullet and gulped. He's just a few feet away! I can do this, Lance thought as he tried to calm his breathing. Can I do it? He caught us two times already and I was trying really hard to be sneaky. If he catches me what do I say? Sorry for prying but I think your eyes are beautiful and so are you? No that sucks, man I can't even think of a good pickup line! I can't sneak up on a guy like this! He makes my brain short circuit and I haven't spoke to him yet!

“Lance, you can do it.” Pidge laid her hand on his shoulder and he immediately stopped hyperventilating. “I know you can do it. So go take advantage of this moment.”

Lance nodded and stealthy jumped over the bush, which was a huge mistake. His foot got caught on a branch and he face planted on the floor. He groaned and rubbed his face before his eyes widened in shock. He looked up to where Mullet was still sitting, oblivious to an embarrassed boy's fall, and Lance sighed with relief. He looked back at Pidge who gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up. He returned her gesture and quietly hopped to his feet.

Okay Lance. Take one foot at a time very very slowly. Lance told himself as he tiptoed behind Mullet. He was soon close enough to see the journal but he couldn't read anything. I have to get closer. Lance scotted a bit further, he could make out a few letters but he needs to get closer. He took a step, then another, and another till he was inches away from Mullet. He was surprised that he could make it this far but he needed to be a little closer. Lance raised his head above Mullet's and leaned over him. Yes! He can clearly see what was written on the page and he can't believe he was able to sneak so close up on this guy. 

Lance was too busy praising himself that he had missed Mullet tearing the page and putting it in his pocket. It was too late for Lance to do anything when Mullet stood up and smacked his head right into Lance's nose. Lance was knocked clean out. Only remembering a list and grey purple eyes glaring at him.

……….

“Is he alright?”

“Yes.”

“What are you doing?”

“Putting his nose back into place.”

Lance then felt a sharp pain in the middle of his face and he screamed himself awake. “Ahhhh! What the hell was that!” He yelled as he touched his nose only for it to sting even more. He then hastily looked around. He was in a room, not Pidge's or his, this one was barren with only a heavy duty briefcase in the corner and he was on a bed. A hand with fingerless gloves grabbed Lance's face and forced him to look straight ahead. Lance's breath hitched as his eyes focused on Mr. Mullet. He was close, really close. 

“You will be fine.” Mullet said as he then gently stuffed cotton up Lance's nose.

He was about to protest but as soon as Mullet was done his pain greatly subsided. He then blushed furiously because Mullet was sitting in between his legs and he was so close. “Um… I-I…”

“Sorry for my friend. He's usually not a flustered babbling buffoon.” Pidge said as she sat on a dresser with her legs happily swinging of the edge. “Im-”

“Pidge and Lance.” Mullet said as he stepped away from Lance, greatly helping the boy recover from staring directly into the sun. He then crossed his arms and glared at Lance. “You broke your nose while spying on me.”

Lance's eyes widened and he looked to Pidge for help. She just shrugged, what a friend. “I-I um was… curious?”

“Are you asking me if you're curious?” Mullet scoffed as he looked to Pidge. “What were you guys doing?”

“Well the manager told us about you and well I'm a huge fan of private investigators…” Pidge then went on rambling about how she would read every mystery book and watch movies about P.I.s. Lance could tell that this bombardment was not what Mullet was expecting. His stoic face became one of dumbfoundedness as his eyes went wide and his mouth fell a bit open. Pidge went on for ten whole minutes till she ran out of breath and lowered her head. “... So that's why I was spying on you. Please forgive me.” Pidge pleaded.

Mullet just stood there quietly for a moment before he turned to Lance with his stoic face back on. “So why were you spying on me?”

Lance glared at Pidge when he realized she took a cop out. “I d-dont know…”

“What do you know?” Mullet asked with a glare that sent shivers up Lance's spine.

Lance narrowed his eyes back at him, not one to take an insult no matter how attractive this guy was. “Are you calling me dumb?!” He yelled as he stood up and shoved a finger in Mullet's chest.

Mullet raised an eyebrow and swatted Lance's hand away. “No. But from what I've seen so far, you very well could be.”

“Oh yeah well you can just shove it M-” Lance cut himself off and lowered his voice. “Wait what was your name and how did you know ours?”

Mullet's eyes widened in surprise at Lance's sudden emotional change. His face returned to stone but his eyebrows angled down in frustration. “Keith and your friend Hunk told me.”

“You need help hacking into a phone?” Pidge asked suddenly. During Lance and Keith’s little argument, she had jumped off the dresser and went to sit crisscrossed on the bed with her laptop out and a torn page in her hand.

Mullet, or Keith, stomped over to Pidge and snatched the scrap of paper from her hands. He then glared at her as he opened a satchel on his hip and put the paper in there. “Why? Can you unlock it?”

Pidge smiled mischievously and pushed her glasses up. “Oh I can do that and much more.”

Keith sighed as he started to pace around the room. Lance hadn't taken his eyes off of him and he's starting to wonder if him staring is getting a bit weird. Keith seemed to not notice or care, so Lance took that as an invitation to look. And boy is he taking it all in. Keith then stopped, which made Lance step back a little, and he turned to Pidge. Keith placed a hand on his hip and ran the other through his hair. Lance almost fainted.

“It seems I'm going to have to recruit you Pidge.” Keith then crossed his arms again. He must be desperate to accept Pidge's help so quickly, Lance thought. “I need your help for now. But i need your word that you will keep all this between us.”

“Sure!” Pidge then raised a finger in the air. “Wait a moment! I'll help... if you take Lance with you to interview the staff.” Lance’s eyes widened and he gave Pidge a pleading look as his face heated up. Keith was about to protest but Pidge continued without missing a beat, sending Lance another knowing smirk. “It's going to take some time cracking the phone and I bet Lance would Love to go with you. He's also pretty smart, despite what you just saw. These are my conditions.”

Keith grumbled and Lance was sure he was going to toss them out the room but instead he opened one of his hip satchels and tossed a phone to Pidge. “Get cracking.” He said as he walked to the door. He opened it and stopped to look back at Lance. “Are you coming?”

“Y-yeah wait up!” Lance didn't want to admit it but he did run to Keith's side.


	4. A long Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Lance with him to interview the workers. They hit a snag but find something important.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Lance muttered as he lightly touched his nose. He winced for the hundredth time and Keith is frankly sick of this annoying cycle. Touch, complain. Touch, wince. Touch… kinda cute. “Do you think it’ll scar?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Are you asking me if a bruise would leave a scar?”

Lance stopped in his tracks and sniffed as he narrowed his eyes. “Shut up.”

It went on like this for a while. Lance complaining about his injury leaving a mark on his precious face and Keith restraining his annoyed responses to anything Lance would say. He tired to focus on the task at hand. This resort is huge, it’ll take them some to find the servants wing. Also Keith sort of doesn’t know where its at. He’s just wandering aimlessly at this point, hoping that the next turn would be it. With his luck he’ll be walking with this idiot for longer than he had hoped. 

Hopefully.

“So you don't remember me?” Lance suddenly asked as they walked shoulder to shoulder down the halls. Lance had no idea how or why he's walking so close and in sync with this guy. But I’m not complaining, except for the fact that he doesn't remember me!

Keith huffed as he turned a corner and Lance was quick to fall back into step. “No I don't.”

“Come on! I remember seeing you yesterday when I first arrived!” Lance pouted as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Well I don't remember seeing you.” Keith kept his head straight forward, trying not to glance at the taller boy next to him. Of course he remembers this kid. He just doesn't want to admit that he winked at him. He had no idea what compelled him to do so. Well he did notice that Lance was watching him the whole time, he's not very good at sneaking around. A cute boy like him not taking his eyes off of me was flattering, Keith thought as he turned another corner, It was just an impulse. That’s all.

“B-but we had a moment! You winked at me!” Lance pleaded as he stepped in Keith’s way. He crossed his arms and stared at the shorter male’s face. Lance knew he was standing way too close and that was the point. He wanted to see what would happen. He just sort of found out that he kinda likes this guy and he was happy to see a faint red color to his cheeks.

“No. I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

Keith sidestepped and spun around Lance, ignoring the smug smile on the boy’s face. Keith couldn't see it but Lance raised his fist in the air and then hurriedly followed Keith. He made sure to keep the space between them as small as possible. He also might have let their hands brush against each other. He smiled widely when Keith finally grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“So…” Lance outstretched his arms as he made the most fake yawn ever. He then laid an arm across Keith's nicely clothed and sturdy shoulders. Lance was surprised to see... nothing. No reaction from warm Keith under his arm. None whatsoever. Bummer. “Do you know where we are going? Or are we just gonna keep on wondering? I mean I don't mind. I just need to know what's up.”

Keith stopped and looked up at Lance with a bored expression. “I… have no idea where the servants wing is located.”

“Good thing this place has a website!” Lance said as he pulled out his phone. He then raised it in front of them and sang, “Sharks! Sharks with fins and gills!”

“Sharks?” Keith asked confusedly as his eyes followed the quick motion and he heard a click. He rolled his eyes and shrugged Lance's arm off. “Did you just took a picture of us?”

“Yup.” Lance said with a wide smile as his fingers flew across his screen. “Shiro Is going to be mad, I sent him the pic, we aren't supposed to bother you.”

“So why did you send it to him?”

Lance shrugged as he pulled up the website for the resort. He found a visitor map and showed it to Keith. “Look it's not even on this floor!”

“Let me see that.” Keith reached for the phone, wrapping his hand around Lance's. He had to physically hold in a squeal as Keith brought the phone closer to his face. “Huh I guess it makes sense that it would be on the first floor.”

“Um yeah so let's go there.” Lance stuttered as the warm soft feeling of Keith's hand made him go soft inside. “Then we can probably check the sign in sheet or something.”

Keith let go of the phone and made his way to the nearest elevator, Lance was right behind him. “It's getting late and I need my sleep. I'll have to save that for tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Lance scratched the back of his head as they waited for the elevator to come up. “So… can I join you tomorrow?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. What is this kid doing? Does he not know what he's getting into? I should tell him soon. “I-I guess. I am most likely going to need Pidge's help again.” 

His words seemed to not be what Lance wanted to hear as his face fell. Keith tried his best to ignore the heavy feeling in his stomach as he walked into the empty elevator. Lance sluggishly followed and leaned defeated against a wall. Shit.

“I mean... I find your company… not so terrible?” He looked at Lance only to find a huge goofy grin on his face that was a bit too close. Shit.

“That's the nicest thing you've said to me.” Lance sighed happily as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Keith was the first one to walk out with an annoyed look on his face. Lance just giggled at him, satisfied with each reaction he got from the nicely dressed investigator. “So tell me about yourself.”

Keith raised an eyebrow again, why is he just… so much? He asked himself as they entered the lobby. “Why?”

“I don't know,” Lance shrugged. “The servants wing, as you call it, is on the other side of this huge ass place and i don't want to walk over there in awkward silence.”

Keith scoffed, “You haven't been quite this whole time! All you've done is complain!”

“I wasn't complaining! I'm just worried my nose is crooked.” Lance touched his face again and winced.

“I’m sure I put it back in place correctly.”

Lance tried to pull the cotton from his nostrils but Keith slapped his hand away, saying to quit messing with it and he'll get better quicker. Lance glared at him but obeyed as he followed Keith out the lobby. “How did you learn to do that anyway?”

“I had my own wounds to fix.” Keith said without a second thought, but Lance took it deeper than just a simple answer. 

Lance's mind raced with questions that he couldn't bring himself to ask. What happened to him? What injuries did he suffer through? Did he suffer alone? Was no one there to protect him? Keith noticed something was up. Lance hadn't done anything for a few minutes. He was just following quietly, trailing back a little, not by his side and not trying to flirt. Not that Keith wanted him to… I do a little.

“Are you alright, Lance?”

At the mention of his name, Lance looked up from the ground with sad eyes. He then perked up, flashing a smile, as he rushed to be shoulder to shoulder with Keith. Their footsteps synced up and Lance started to complain about his nose again. Back to his usual self, Keith thought but he noted how Lance was even closer than before and would softly smile at him every time their eyes meet. Something… changed.

……….

They were walking for longer than they thought they would. Lance filled the silence with observations about how this place was huge and that they should put moving walkways and other nonsense. Keith just mumbled responses as he was thinking about the case, I hope I can find the murder weapon. It'll make everything easier. I can just run the prints back in my room and give my report to the manager. I can go home sooner and relax a bit before the next job. He smiled at the thought of returning to his ranch back in Texas. He missed the sounds of his roosters crowing early in the morning, his dogs barking as they herded the cows to the pens, the cool wind blowing in just at the right time on a hot long day of work. He misses the cool quiet nights and his old couch, he loved sleeping on that couch with his dogs. 

“Are you thinking about me?” Lance asked in Keith's ear with a husky voice.

Keith jumped with his heart over his chest. He completely got lost in his memories of home and didn't appreciate Lance scaring him half to death. He turned to glare at him only to find Lance waiting by a door with a plaque that read Staff Only. Keith ignored the smug look Lance was giving him and walked through the door. They were immediately greeted by an over enthusiastic worker.

“Hello! Hello! Hello!” They young man said as he shook Keith's hand. “We've been expecting you Mr. Kogane! I'm Tom and I'll be showing you and your… companion around!”

Keith nodded confused as to how they knew he was coming. “Hello Tom. This is my... associate Lance.” Keith gestured to Lance as the taller boy flashed a smile at the worker. “And I'm sorry but I'd rather look around by myself.”

“Oh.” Tom paused as he nervously bit his lip. “I-I am supposed to show you around. Manager’s orders!”

Manager's orders, Keith thought, interesting. He’s nervous so it must've been a slip up but it's an important slip up. Keith took out his journal and wrote it down, making sure to subtly raise it up high enough for Lance to see. Lance was right behind him and took notice. He read a message to him saying that they were going to go with the kid and ditch him. Lance laid a hand on Keith's shoulder to signal that he got the message.

“It's fine. We will go with you.” Keith said as he put his journal back in his satchel.

Tom calmed down immediately and was happy that they agreed to let him show them around. He led them down the main hallway and told them where the living quarters, the kitchen, the supply room, food storage, the laundry, and the loading dock were located. Keith noted the directions as did Lance as they entered the kitchen. It was huge and divided into two sections. The show room in the front that opens up to the dining area where they prepare the top notch food for everyone to see. The back is where the real work was done by many people who were cleaning dishes, preparing ingredients, and making the same food in bulk. It was dinner time so the kitchen was busy and full of cooks. Keith glanced back Lance, he looked at Keith and nodded, knowing that this is the perfect moment to ditch.

They slowed their pace as Tom went on about their expensive hardware and how great their world renowned chef is. Once Keith was sure they were far enough, he grabbed Lance's arm and pulled him behind a large oven. He then waited for a few seconds before running back the way they came. 

Lance could barely keep up with Keith’s speed, stumbling and stepping on his own feet. “S-Slow down.”

“Can't. At most we only have a few minutes.” Keith stopped when they entered the hallway and recalled where everything was. The nearest location they can search is the supply room or the loading dock. Damn, he wanted to check out the living quarters but they didn't have enough time. Damn, damn, damn. “Let's go to the loading dock.”

Lance sighed as Keith pulled him along again, not slowing down at all. “Why go there?”

“Maybe they haven't thrown out the trash.” Keith said hopefully.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Keith grumbled as he stood there staring at an empty dumpster. Lance stumbled in behind him. He was huffing and heaving trying to catch his breath. Keith kicked the metal box with his steel toed boots. “Damn it! I messed up.”

Keith was angry and as soon as Lance found a steady flow of breathing, he walked to Keith's side. “Did you check behind it?” He offered.

“... No.” Keith said as he sighed and went to search behind the dumpster. Lance clapped happily as Keith gave him a thumbs up and pulled a plastic bag out of his satchel. “Huh. I would've never thought to look there. Thanks Lance.”

Lance blushed under the praise but as soon as his eyes landed on the bag’s contents, his face was drain of any color. “I-Is that a bloody razor!?”

“Yup.” Keith stood as he zipped up the bag and deposited it in his satchel. When he looked at Lance he immediately went to his side and held him up. Looks like he can't handle the sight of blood, Keith noted as he hooked his arm around Lance's hip and moved under his arm. “I guess now is the right time to tell you I'm investigating a murder.”

Lance laughed. “A warning would've been nice. Does Pidge know?”

“She read my notes.” Keith shrugged as they made their way to the exit. “So I'm pretty sure she does.”

“That little-”

“Shhh Lance. You need to relax or else you'll faint and I'll have to carry you out.”

Lance smiled. “I would very much like that.”

“Shut it.”


End file.
